


物理和魔法有什么区别

by XunLililili



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili
Summary: 天才斯莱特林和笨蛋格兰芬多恋爱故事。
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	物理和魔法有什么区别

**Author's Note:**

> ※HPpalo  
> ※我最终还是向Build下手了，有bug剧透ooc私设，时间线混乱瞎写，题文无关，纯粹是考理综的怨念  
> ※是和松鼠君一起开的脑洞，感谢松鼠肯吃我的安利www  
> ※我们两个都吃无差的人对这个脑洞产生了微妙分歧所以最后决定两边tag都打【我全都要.jpg】  
> ※本来是在写沙*欢脱向，但是跟松鼠君脑的又都是小情侣日常所以最后我也不知道在干啥

1.万丈龙我收到霍格沃兹录取通知书的前一天，还是个普通到不能再普通的穷小子，父母事故去世后亲戚待他如己出，学习成绩马马虎虎，梦想是成为职业拳击手，连《哈利波特》都没看过。

但猫头鹰扑棱着翅膀来了，塞了封通知书又走了。万丈全以为这是某所麻瓜中学为避快递物流高峰创新送信方式，毫不怀疑地收拾收拾去了巫师学院。

* * *

2.在对角巷东市买俊鹰，西市买坩埚，南市买魔杖，北市买长袍，最后还一头扎在火车站柱子上，居然还没发现自己要上的不是什么麻瓜中学，也是某种意味上的魔法。

* * *

3.分院帽扣在万丈头上居然犹豫了很久，然后才问他是想去格兰芬多还是斯莱特林。

万丈表示他要去格兰芬多，因为他感觉戴红围脖更搭。

* * *

4.入学第三天，万丈龙我就因为迷路闯进了关着地狱犬的房间，并在学过的咒语完全没记清楚的情况下决定和狗狗肉搏。

当然，被阻止了。

一个华丽丽的石化咒贴着他脸边飞过去，同时一只手拽着他就跑，场面一时很不格兰芬多。

* * *

5.“啊！你是个斯莱特林！”

万丈龙我甩开戴着银绿色领带的男生，脑子里都是从图书馆借来的《幼儿巫师画报》里没有鼻子的某斯莱特林著名前辈。

“喂喂，你能不能不要以偏概全，我可是刚刚救了你诶。”

绿领巾男生抓抓头发，向他伸出一只手。

“我是天~才巫师，桐生战兔。”

* * *

6.桐生战兔，以全科全O的成绩未经分院直接进了斯莱特林高年级。

虽然格兰芬多学院及拉文克劳学院对此表示遗憾，更是有一大把老师建议他直接毕业，桐生战兔本人倒是待得很安定，没事就研发出一大堆魔法小物件，比如摇一摇就会出现麻瓜公式的小瓶子和凭空出现的衣服。

自己磕完所有课本的战兔属于没有固定课表的游手好闲人士，基本上碰上哪个年级的课都会去凑个热闹。

* * *

7.于是每次万丈炸糊自己的小辫子，一头从扫帚上栽下来，把自己变成神奇动物的时候，天~才都会准时出现，先嘲讽他一下，再来一个标准魔法示范，斯莱特林的积分唰唰往上涨。

于是学期结束时，斯莱特里当之无愧地赢下了学院杯。

* * *

8.其实斯莱特林获胜还有一个原因。

“土豆佬同学，上课不准盯着美空同学看！赫奇帕奇，扣50分！”

“纱羽同学，禁止在校研究麻瓜摄像机，拉文克劳扣50分！”

“万·丈·龙·我，你又炸了我的教室！格兰芬多扣100分！！！”

冰室幻德教授，斯莱特林院长，魔药学教授，对其他学院的学生严格到好像他的教授职位不是靠“我爸是校长”走后门得来的一样。

* * *

9.但这位可歌可泣可敬的冰室教授，对斯莱特林特别是桐生战兔同学的偏心连盲眼的猫头鹰都能看出来。

“干得漂亮桐生战兔，斯莱特林加50……斤！”

大厅里的积分沙漏落下五十斤绿宝石的声音，连地下的魔药学教室都听得清楚。要知道，五十只曼陀罗草齐声尖叫都没这效果。

冰室教授今天也在很老实地偏心。

* * *

10.万丈龙我是格兰芬多魁地奇球队守门员，桐生战兔则是斯莱特林的找球手。

那个“魔法光学追踪仪”是什么，真的不犯规吗？

万丈每次看到对手的高精尖自制魔法道具都会陷入自闭。

* * *

11.“万丈龙我，你就是个该死的泥巴种！”

万丈意外擅长黑魔法防御术课程，两个少不更事年幼无知的斯莱特林小朋友被除武器除到怀疑人生，只能丢下句垃圾话准备跑路。

但是这话对万丈没什么效果，麻瓜家小孩不懂什么魔法行业黑话。

然后万丈就目瞪口呆地看到两个斯莱特林低年级生突然噼里啪啦吐出小半桶蛞蝓。

“瞧瞧谁更像泥巴啊？”

不知道从哪里冒出来的桐生战兔在半空转了两圈魔杖。

* * *

12.一个斯莱特林整天和一个格兰芬多在一块，当然……当然没什么人敢去管教他们。

原因参见上一条。

更别提这两位危险人物的好友列表里还有迷倒上至魔法部傲罗下至野生嗅嗅的偶像，家里有地的土财主偶像宅，（前）黑魔法组织间谍。

* * *

13.黑魔法防御术课上博格特在战兔面前变成了死亡已久的黑巫师葛城巧。

然后战兔魔杖一挥，葛城巧拗成一只发高烧的护树罗锅形，并且开始讲“今天晚上吃烤肉”这种意味不明的台词。

* * *

14.很久很久以后送战兔来上斯莱特林的霍格莫德村咖啡店老板掉了马，冰室教授成了搞笑角色，葛城巧占据了战兔的身体，而万丈龙我想起了那节黑魔法防御术课后战兔低垂的眼神。

“……我不怕研发了无数邪恶咒语、夺去数人性命的黑巫师。我怕的……其实是我自己。”

想到这里万丈就恨不得给那张顶着兔皮兔毛的黑巫师来上一拳。

* * *

15.但他选择性地忘了自己当时的反应：“诶战兔你也看《幼儿巫师画报》里黑巫师吹一口仙气就能把人变成怪兽的那个故事了？”

醒醒龙我，黑巫师不能吹出星云气体。

* * *

16.正义的小伙伴们过着每天敲敲黑巫师找找魂器的日常生活，反派们也整天过着反水洗白反复横跳敲敲霍格沃兹给正派制造点麻烦的日常生活。

人生真是单调啊，正义的小伙伴。

* * *

17.Stalk甩出一道阿瓦达，战兔回给他一个除你武器。

“喂，你还真喜欢红配绿啊？”

E总一边魔法输出一边还能讲讲垃圾话。

“我是很喜欢。”

* * *

18.大家瞥瞥龙我的领带颜色，再瞥瞥战兔的领带颜色，好像明白了什么。

* * *

19.“其实我制造的那些瓶瓶罐罐黑板白板不叫魂器。”

“那叫DNA转运载体。”

E·不管我是外星人还是巫师·不管我能凭空变衣服我的DNA还能满地走·总能找到科学解释·volto。

* * *

20.“诶，这个镜子和普通的镜子没什么区别啊，看上去里面也只有咱俩站着。”

万丈龙我在厄里斯魔镜前大放厥词。

战兔拿着魔杖很认真地在半空写写画画，然后得出结论。

“按照光的反射定律，那面镜子不可能映出我的物象。所以镜子里看到的我，是万丈你……”

“所以说麻瓜的物理学很不靠谱啦！！！！！”

麻瓜物理学不背这锅。

* * *

21.桐生战兔经过黑魔法的洗礼换上了一张麻瓜摇滚乐手佐藤太郎的脸，但万丈龙我喝下加了一撮兔毛的复方汤剂后却变成了葛城巧的长相。

“原来头发没换啊……”战兔超极失望地揉着头发，“怪不得无论如何都只能竖起来一撮，佐藤先生能竖好几只角耶。真是差劲的发质。”

脑子里的葛城巧很不爽的敲打着战兔的意识。

“喂，发质不好这句话给我收回去！”

万丈则跑到镜子前使劲揉着黑巫师这张讨厌的脸。

* * *

22.等万丈变形解除后脸肿了。

* * *

23.银色的巨龙从桐生战兔魔杖尖倾泻而出，摄魂怪尖啸着四散而逃。

“召唤守护神的时候要想着快乐的事情……原来是这样啊！”

天~才巫师完全没有意识到自己的问题发言，兴趣盎然地转向龙我。

“喂，龙我你的守护神是什么啊？”

“那种东西本大爷还用不着召唤出来……”

万丈龙我急匆匆地捂住魔杖尖，生怕某只小兔子会从魔杖里蹦出来。

* * *

24.“战兔，接着！”

万丈从破旧的分院帽里抽出格兰芬多宝剑丢给自己的搭档。

“桐生战兔，你可是个斯莱特林啊？使用格兰芬多的宝剑什么的……咦？”

桐生战兔脸不红心不跳气不喘地剁掉了Evolto的魂器。

崽，我白走后门把你塞进斯莱特林了。

* * *

25.“万↗丈↘龙→我↘！”

“为什么你没有看过《哈利波特》，就可以成为巫师？为什么你黑魔法防御术学得那么好？为什么你全家都是麻瓜？”

“答案只有一个了！”

“万↗丈↘龙→我↘！你就是这个世界上，我的第一个魂器啊！！！”

* * *

26.“也就是说，只要万丈还活着，你就不可能被消灭咯？”

“没错，桐生战兔，来选择吧！这个世界，或者是万丈龙我？”

“嗯……斯莱特林的性格可是野心啊。那我全都要好了。”

这个时候倒是承认自己是斯莱特林了？？？

* * *

27.战兔掏出一块表转了两圈。

“时间回溯器？这玩意不是哈利波特三的时候就没了吗？”

“我自己做了个新的。”

Sorry，技术宅巫师就是可以为所欲为的。

* * *

28.总之最后是可喜可贺的Good Ending，一位斯莱特林和一位格兰芬多回到N年前成功拯救了巫师界创造了没有黑巫师的新世界。

* * *

29.“万丈，你没拉裤链喔。”

“什么时候、喂！巫师袍根本没有裤链的好吧？”

“笨——蛋。”

“至少给我加上个‘魔法’吧？？”

* * *

30.那么问题来了：本篇沙*文里出场最多的角色是？

没错！答案就是Woz！他一直在和一个叫霍格的家伙一起担任背景板喔！

**Author's Note:**

> 是在这边存个档，原文发表于2018/12/1  
> 别问，问就是黑历史


End file.
